I See Fire
by FluffyShallEatYou
Summary: AU Set a month after First Class. Scott is the elder Summers Brother, and he makes his way to Xaivers Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Elizabeth.

Synopsis:Alex was always told the he was the sole survivor of the plane crags that had orphaned him. A month after the Cuban Missile Crises, he learns that he wasn't.

Italics are flashbacks

* * *

_"Scott you take care of them do you hear me!" The woman speaking was frantic. Her eyes were wide and sad, but as she looked at her three children, they were fierce._

_Her husband was strapping the parachutes onto the two little ones, as she spoke in a rushed tone to the eight year old boy in front of her._

_"Mommy?" He whimpered, terrified._

_Her eyes did not soften, but her expression did._

_"It's okay Scotty," she spoke softly, stroking his hair. "You're going to be okay." _  
_Her husband crouched beside her, the same sad but fierce look in his eyes._

_"Son," he said sternly, "you're going to jump from this plane. As soon as you do, I want you to count to thirty, pull your brother's chute, then your sister's. Wait ten seconds after that, and pull yours. "_

_The woman then pulled all three children into a desperate hug. "We love you. Now jump."_

_The boy, Scott, did as he was told, and griped a siblings hand in each of his own. He was their big brother after all, and mommy had asked him to take care of them. Plus the twins were only three. It was his job either way._

_So he jumped, taking the two toddlers with him._

_He felt the air whipping his face as he fought to hold on to Alex and Liza. Slowly, he counted to thirty, curling Liza into his chest so he could pull Alex's cord. It was a battle to keep hold of his brother after he pulled it, and he struggled to get Liza's chute out too._

_He waited ten seconds, and was faced with the dilemma of trying to pull his own._

_He looked as his baby brother desperately. _  
_"Alex." He yelled. "Al, can you reach the string on my pack? Without letting go of my hand?"_

_His little brother looked at him with wide eyes, and strained to reach the string. His little arm stretched, fighting against the pull of the wind all the while, and the he yanked it._

_But as he pulled, his little hand slipped out of his elder brother's._

_Both boys screamed._

_"Al!" Came Scott's caterwaul as his brother was pulled away in the wind. He rushed to pull his own shoot, and reached for his baby brother. But it was too late. Alexander Summers had disappeared._

Scott Summers woke up sweating. That was a nightmare that had plagued him for nearly twelve years. The worst part about it wasn't the content, it was the fact that is wasn't just a reoccurring dream, it was a preserved traumatic memory of his from when he was eight.

He sighed. Thinking about the day always made him upset, for obvious reasons, and he supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had told Elizabeth the story the day before.

She had known how the rest of their family had died, but he had never told her the details of that night before. But she had insisted, that,at the age of fifteen, she should be allowed to know how her twin brother had died.

Liza didn't remember Alex, not really, but sometimes they would be talking, and she would suddenly remember a specific instance where the twins had made mischief together, or Alex's favorite color.

But she knew the bringing him up would get him to tell her anything. Because, in Scott's opinion, his baby sister deserved to know everything about her twin. Even if it was only three years worth of information. Because he knew, if Alex hadn't died in the crash, the two would've remained inseparable.

So he had told her every detail her could remember. From the expression on their mothers face, to the feeling of Alex's little hand slipping away from his.

It made since that doing that would bring back the nightmares.

He looked at the calendar across from his bed. Then he sighed. He would not be able to see Liza for nearly two weeks. Yesterday had been visiting day at her Home, and that was the only time he could see her.

It was better before he had turned eighteen. Sure, he had been experimented on by a psychotic social worker, but at least he had been able to keep an eye on Liza.

For the past three years, he had had to trust that she told him everything that had occurred in the past two weeks on each of his visits.

If Mr. Milbury went anywhere near her, then the glasses would be coming off, and for the first time, Scott would want them to.

However, he was fairly sure that her home for girls was out of the scientists reach. That was why he had asked for his sister to be sent there in the first place. His baby sister didn't need to go through that.

He got himself out of bed, taking care to make that his glasses were secure, and got dressed.

The glasses were the only good thing that had ever done. They were the only thing that prevented him from blowing up everything in sight.

He had discovered the particular curse when he was ten. He had hit his head, and gotten a cincussion, while fighting with some boys at his school.

When he woke up in the hospital, he had felt and odd pressure behind his eyes. When he had opened them, everything went red, and he could hear or feel anything except for the searing pain in his eyes.

That was when he started to experiment on him. He said he wanted to know why Scott could do that. Scott didn't want to know why. He just wanted it to stop. Mr. Milbury had said he could make it stop, and so Scott had gone along with him willingly. He had given him the glasses as a 'temporary fix', to keep Scott from destrpying things until he could stop it.

Scott had stopped going along willing after a few weeks when he realized that Milbury gad wanted to get rid of his curse, he wanted to make more of it.

But Milbury had let him get away that easily. No, Scott had been that man's lab rat until he turned eighteen, eight years later.

But nothing like that would happen to Liza, or Scott would kill the person responsible. She could do, something quite similar to him, he discovered when she was about nine. However, she had a bit more control over it.

Insted of fiery beams coming out of her eyes, wicked red hot blasts of energy exploded from Liza's hands.

Whenever she had had and incident as a child, Scott had passed it off to Milbury as being him. He would make some excuse, like his glasses had fallen off or something. Anything to keep his sister off that horrible mans radar.

But now that he was an adult, he couldn't do that. If Lizs messed up, he couldn't say it was him. And if Milbury got a wif of it, they were in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

So this one is extremely short. Even shorter than the last one, bug it wouldn't have made much sense attached to the next chapter.

* * *

Elizabeth Summers sighed. She hated the weekends around this place. The only thing the girls had to entertain themselves was chores and talking to each other. And Eliza really didn't like talking to the girls here. They were all either incredibly shallow, incredibly violent, or they just didn't like talking to anyone either.

Of course, growing up in the foster system, Elizabeth was used to those kind of people, but some days, like on the weekends, she wished Scott was closer to her own age.

Then she wouldn't be at the stupid Girls Home, and she would have someone to talk to.

Neither her or Scott were very talkative, but they could go hours talking to each other. It was one of the perks of having one person that had been the only person you'd ever been able to trust.

Scott had always been her favorite person in the world. Well, for as long as Eliza could remember anyway. Scott said that her and her deceased twin brother had been practically joined at the hip. But she didn't remember much from before the plane crash. Just random little things, like the precise shade of Alex's eyes, or that they had had matching teddy bears.

So Scott was her favorite person on earth. He had always taken care of her. He had made sure that she ate something before him, the few times that the two siblings had stayed on the streets, and he had taken the fall for her to many times to count before she could control her freaky abilities.

Of course other people liked Scott too. Way more than Eliza care for. A prime example of that was the night before, right after Scott had left from the bi-weekly visiting day. Her roommate, Marsha Harris, had only been at the home for a week, and it had been her first visiting day.

_"Who was that?" Asked Marsha, an extremely loud girl that was currently rooming with Elizabeth. She was staring wide eyed at the door that Liza's older brother, Scott, had just left through. _

_Elizabeth wasn't really in the mood to deal with Marsha._

_ Her brother and her had been discussing the events that had occurred the night that the rest of their family had died. _

_Eliza did remember much of it, she had only been three.__Scott did though, he had been eight. It had been the first time he had ever told her in detail what had happened. _

_She answered the other girl shortly. _

_"My brother." _

_"Really?" Marsha gushed, her eyes widening even more. "He doesn't look much like you." After a brief moment she added "He's so hot." _

_Elizabeth tried not to feel offended by that comment. _

_"He takes after our father. I look more like our mother. " _

_That was actually true. It was something she didn't have to take Scott's word for. They had been allowed back to their house once right after the accident to collect a few personal items. Scott had grabbed the photo album. She had spent a lot of time looking at it when she was younger. Staring at the faces of the family she had never known. _

_"So you like, live with your parents? When you aren't here I mean." Eliza was beginning to wonder why this girl would shut up. She really didn't want explain her life story to a girl she'd only known for a week. _

_She found herself speaking anyway._

_"No. Scott and me both grew up in the system. Our parents died when I was three." _

_That had shut her up for a moment. _

_Then she had turned and began discussing how absolutely hot Elizabeth's brother was with Cassidy Farrel, a girl that had been in the home for nearly two years. _

_You just cant win with some people._

Eliza walked up to the window and sighed. She placed her palm flat against it to feel the coolness from the rain that was pattering against it. She looked down when she felt heat.

Then she swore. Her hand was glowing red, and the glass under it was slowly melting. That was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth tried to steady her breathing.

"Calm down" came Scott's voice in her head. "Everything's gonna be alright, Liza, you just need to calm down. Shove the fire down, stomp it out."

So she tried to. She really tried to, but the fire fought back. She wrenched her hand from the window out of instinct, but it didn't help. She had known it wouldn't. There was now a steady stream of red light flowing from her hand. It burned. Both her skin, and the window. Suddenly the glass shattered. Eliza screamed.

The fire grew brighter, and seemed to envelope not only her hand, as it had done for as long as she could remember, but her entire body. All she could see was red.

She continued to scream.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind she registered the hoard of footfalls, and panicked shrieks of the other girls, as they witnessed the fire overcoming her body. But all she could really think about was the pain. It hurt so horribly.

Like every single nerve ending in her body was being assaulted by knives, then deep fried. It was as if the fire was intent on stripping away every inch of her being, until she was no longer Elizabeth Summers, but a hollow shell of charred skin.

* * *

When she woke, the red was gone. It had been replaced by the blinding white of a hospital room. She could hear the beep beep beeping of a heart monitor, and the only pain she felt was located in her hands. However, those had been filled with a dull pain since the fire had first come.

She blinked her eyes a few times. She tried to remember what had happened. Something with fire.

_uh oh. _She realized that it had been _the_ fire. The one that came from her. That wasn't good. Other people couldn't know about the fire. it wasn't safe. Scott had drilled this into her head from the moment her hands had first begun to glow.

And if she was in a hospital, then that meant someone knew about the fire.

She turned her head, searching for clues of how long she had been in the hospital, while thinking of possible escape routes from the building if someone started talking about the fire.

The only thing she found was Scott. He was curled up on a chair next to her bedside, his red glasses askew, and eyes closed, snoring in that odd low rumble that he had had since he was young.

She smiled at the sight. Her big brother looked much younger without the ever present worry lines marring his face. _He was only twenty_. The thought struck her suddenly. _He shouldn't have to worry all the time_.

As if her though had summoned them, the lines etched themselves back on his face, as Scotts hand shot up, adjusting his glasses before opening his eyes.

"Liza." he said, quickly, "you're awake." he sighed with what Eliza suspected may have been relief. "Thank god." He rose from the chair and approached her, pulling into his arms, the best that her lying position would allow.

"How long was I asleep for?" Eliza asked. Her voice came out horse, and sounded to her as if it was coming from very far away.

"Two days." her brother replied, scrunching up his eyebrows even tighter. "It was the fire, wasn't it." Eliza understood that that he hadn't meant it as a question.

She nodded morosely, closing her eyes for a moment.

" I tried to stop it, Scott. I tried, really hard, but I couldn't. And the it was everywhere, not just my hands I was so scared, Scott."

She still was, it sent a tremble of fear through her body, knowing that the fire was growing.

Scott's face hardened.

" I know, Liza. But no one is going to hurt you. No one is going to get anywhere near you.

Elizabeth looked up at her older brother. He did this sometimes. Rants about how he would never allow her to be harmed. He got so distant during them, that it occasionally terrified her.

But something in his eyes was different this time. It wasn't the look he normally got when her was so angry at the world that he just couldn't hold it in any longer. No, this was the look that only appeared when Scott Summers was thinking extremely hard about something.

"Liza..." He paused after the word, as if contemplating the next ones extremely carefully. "We're leaving. Tonight. And we're never coming back.

* * *

**Yeah, its been forever since I updated, but I have a ton of school work right now. Its as if all of my teachers decided that they would give us as many random tests and homework assignments as possible within the last two weeks. I had three tests this morning, and had to do six pages of algebra for homework. but its okay, because the plot gets a lot more interesting soon, and there will probably be a new chapter every day next week, because that's when I go on spring break, and I, the boring person, will be staying inside my house with a laptop all week. **


	4. So Sorry

so I'm so sorry about that. I fixed that last chapter. I hadn't realized that I used the wrong doc. Thanks for telling me without blowing up.


	5. Chapter 4

They left through the window.

Eliza's room was on the ground floor, and it was night, so it was pretty simple. They just climbed out, and walked across the hospital grounds.

Scott's car was parked at the building next door from the hospital. When the reached it, her brother handed Eliza a pile of clothes from the passenger seat, and she changed into them in the back seat. They weren't her clothes, but she made do. The shirt was one of Scott's, and was quite large, and Eliza really didn't want to know whose leggings she was wearing.

She was severely uninterested in her brothers sexual indevors that ended with him keeping the girls bottoms.

After she changed, Scott got in and started the vehicle as she got situated in the passenger seat.

Then they were gone.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of driving, they passed the city limits.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked her brother.

Scott hesitated for a moment, then said; "For now? Just north. If there's somewhere specific you think we should go, feel free to tell me, because we really don't have any actual plans except for away."

Eliza didn't care where they went, and she told him so.

And so they drove north.

They passed a few toll booths, which Scott payed for with loose change sitting in the cup holders of the car.

They stopped once, in West Virginia, and convinced a teenager to switch his falling apart truck for their falling apart car.

It wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. Apparently, his girlfriend preferred cars to trucks anyway. They stopped again, after they cleared that northern boarder into Pennsylvania, and spend the night sleeping in the flatbed of the truck. It was a good thing it wasn't raining.

* * *

They next day, as they crossed out of Pennsylvania, and into New York, Elizabeth knew that they had been having extremely good luck for the last few days. Of course, that luck ran out in New York, when the trucks engine failed.

Scott stood in front of the truck, and slammed his hands on the hood.

"Of all the rotten-" he loud out a loud aggravated groan and slammed his hands down on the hood once more.

"Y'know," Eliza began, with her eyebrows raised, "I don't think hitting it will help much"

Scott groaned again.

"I bet that kid knew this would happen. Probable why he gave it up so easy."

"Doesn't matter much now, seeing as that kid is hundreds wayof miles away with your car, and we're in the middle of no where with a dead truck. "

Her brother just huffed in reply.

"So," Eliza began in a cheery voice, "I guess we'll walk from here? I don't think we're far from a town. We can probably find something to eat there, we can figure out details when we've eaten."

Her brother looked down at her and sighed.

"We're lucky you're so level headed Liz. " He walked over to her, and slung his arm around his shoulder. "No idea where you learned it though. Which way are we going?"

Eliza nodded towards the direction that the sun was just rising in, where she thought she could see the distant skyline of a small city. Or maybe it was large. Shd couldn't tell. For all she knew, someone had hung lanterns on a bung of trees, and that was what she could see.

Either way, she spoke the words "That way," to her brother, and started to walk.


	6. Chapter 5

**so this chapter took a while to get up. I haven't been able to use a computer for a while, but it's also the longest one I've written for this story so far. **

**And I had a lot of trouble actually writing it, but I think it came out alright. So enjoy and stuff I guess. I'll try and get the next chapter up reasonably soon.**

* * *

They reached the 'city' in only a couple of hours. In actuality, in was a bunch of three story brick buildings in a line, and then a bunch of little houses. In the distance, you could see a large mansion, surrounded by an immense amount of sparkling grass.

It annoyed Liza, just like all rich people and expensive things did. Why waste your money in a mansion when you could fix up a falling apart orphanage?

She could remember the nights when she was little, in the winter, when her and the other girls in her room would all curl in one or two of the cots, trying to conserve body heat and protect themselves from the cold air that would drift through the walls.

She tried not to pay attention to the mansion.

Her and Scott found a little diner, where they each ate a pile of pancakes, because they were only serving breakfast that early in the morning.

When they'd finished eating, Scott had left her in the diner, telling her to stay out, while he went to search for a cheap motel.

So she sat inside of the little diner with its wooden chairs and tables, and it's classic waitresses with pigtails and checkered aprons.

At least the food was good.

Scott had left her a couple of dollars, so she ordered herself a cup of coffee, and watched as the little city woke up, and the streets became filled with people, the all seemed to walk everywhere, and only two cars passed the little business.

It was kind of a comfy homey feeling here, Elizabeth thought to herself, as she watched pedestrians greet each other in the street. Everyone seemed to know everyone else.

* * *

***Scotts POV***

Scott walked down the now crowded street. He didn't like being in the midst of a lot of people. There was that much more of a risk that his glasses would fall off.

So he kept towards the edges of the crowd. That ended up being his mistake. He should have realized that even in tiny cities like this one that there would be thieves and muggers. But of course, he hadn't thought of that.

So when someone pulled him backwards into and ally, he was incredibly shocked.

When he saw a gun pointed at his head, he couldn't think straight. The only actual thought that went through his head was the signal word 'shit'.

There were two men in the ally. One was restraining his arms, and the other stood in front of him with the gun aimed directly at Scott's forehead.

The man with the gun opened his mouth, as if to speak, but before he could, there was a flash of motion, and suddenly the man was on the ground.

A guy who looked like he was in his late teens stood over him.

Then man restraining Scott shoved him to the ground, and went to pick a fight with the kid.

As Scott hit the ground, his glasses flew off. All he could see was red. Even more so than usual. It was as if the entire world had been set on fire, and Scott was in the center. And then Scott forced his eyes closed.

he didn't know what happened after that until he felt his glasses forced into his hand. He placed them on his face and opened his eyes. The kid was standing over him now, his hand out as if to help him up.

Scott accepted his help, and stood up. Both men were gone. He looked at the kid, and muttered his thanks, before trying to rush around him and out of the ally. It wasn't that he hadn't been grateful, but the kid had seen his eyes go all flamey and stuff, and he really needed to get back to Liza and out of that town.

It didn't work like that.

The kid seemed to anticipate his movement, and moved to stand directly in front of him.

"Your eyes pack a pretty good punch there" he said, but there was something wrong in his voice.

It wasn't shock, fear, disgust or even awe. Scott could've anticipated any of those. It was in fact, that the kids voice was noticeably absent of all of those traits.

"I know all about that kind of thing." The kid said, meeting Scotts eyes with his own. "I'm Alex. Do you think we could talk somewhere?" He asked.

Scott stared at him for a moment. There was something incredibly familiar in his face.

Land had he just said he knew all about the fire? Scott wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but yes he decided, he would have to talk to this kid. See if he posed a threat to him and Liza.

"I'm Scott. " he responded warily, "And... I guess so."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they walked into the diner, with Elizabeth staring up at them in confusion.

"Scott?" She said in a questioning tone.

"It's alright Liz," he responded, trying to ease her mind. He turned to Alex. "This is my little sister, Elizabeth."

Alex's eyes flicked up at him, and he asked hesitantly, "Does she do it too?"

"Not exactly." Scott sighed, "But it's close enough."

He walked over to the table Liz was sitting at, and sat down next to her. Alex sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Liza, " Scott began, gauging her reaction carefully, "this is Alex, he just pretty much saved my life, but when he did, my glasses fell off." He watched as his little sisters eyes widened.

"What happened!" She demanded.

He sighed, he knew that she would react like this. While he had come to accept that the fire was a part of him, and he count do anything, it still scared him. It scared Liza ten times more.

"Nothing important but-"

"Scott Summers!" She exclaimed, "if it involved your life needing to be saved-"

"Liz, you need to calm down, I'm fine, no one dis hurt-"

"Wait a minute, Your last name is Summers?" Alex asked, a strange look on his face.

That made Liza's mood flip to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Nothing, just your names are Scott and Elizabeth Summers. That sounds really familiar. Plus that's my last name."

"Your name is Alex Summers?!" Scott demanded, sure they had come across kids named Alex before, it was a common name, but never before had someone told him that their name was Alex Summers. "How old are you?"

"Why does that-"

"Just tell me!"

"I'm fifteen." He stammered out.

"When's your birthday?" Elizabeth breathed out.

"I dunno actually, when I was little I ended up in an orphanage after the plane crash that killed my parents. All I knew was my name, and that I was three. "

Scott could think straight. This kid was fifteen, and his parents had died spin a plane crash when he was three. To top it all off, his name was actually Alex Summers.

Eliza seemed to be in a similar state.

"Where did this happen," she asked in a breathy voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Alex demanded.

"Was it over Nebraska?" Scott asked in a hard voice.

"How...? Yeah. The Kansas Nebraska border. "

Scott closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Alex couldn't be alive. It just wasn't possible.

He heard a rustling noise, and opened his eyes to see Eliza digging through her bag. He knew what she was getting. Her and Alex had had matching teddy bears when they were little. Hers was pink, and his was blue, and each had their initials on it, but they had never used their own, they had always switched.

Sure enough, her hand retreated from the bag holding Alex's bear.

"When you were little... " she hesitated, "did you have one of these? But pink? With E.S on the feet?"

Alex stared at her. Then he slowly reached his hand out to touch the bear.

"with a bow on its neck." he breathed out.

"and the bow said Lizzy." Liza replied. Slowly she tugged the ribbon she wore around her wrist off. On it was childish writing in permanent marker reading the word "Al"

She let out a little sob, as Scott watched, hardly able to believe what was happening in front of him.

"Alex." And he reached across the table to pull his little brother into a hug.


End file.
